


All That Glitters Is Gold

by malecslut



Series: All That Glitters Is Gold [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Closeted Alec Lightwood, College student Alec, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inexperienced Alec, M/M, Smut, TA Magnus, blowjob, i'll add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecslut/pseuds/malecslut
Summary: It’s been two months since Alec (A.Hardwood) and Magnus (GlitterNGold) found out that they were each other’s anonymous sexters. After a steamy session, they decided to try dating, even though Alec intends to remain in the closet for the foreseeable future. Will their relationship survive as lies come to light.Continuation of my one shot Anonymously Yours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! You’ve been amazing and really inspired me. Hopefully I can live up to your kind words.
> 
> I forgot last time, but I really need to give credit to my BFF, [Lindsay](http://www.brooklynhighwarlock.tumblr.com). My Beta and, when I get stuck, my inspiration.

Things were actually going good with Magnus. Alec would often head to Magnus’s apartment when they both had some free time during school hours. They’d spend their time tangled up together, telling stories or watching movies. Of course they did the occasional hanky panky. Alec was even getting confident at giving blowjobs. He remembers the first time he tried.

\--Flashback--

_Alec was nervous. They had sex already, but that was really heat of the moment. Alec didn’t stop to think about his performance, he was too caught up in the pleasure. But when their make-out sessions had finally progressed to where they were undressing each other, he hesitated. Of course, Magnus caught his uneasiness._

_“Hey.” He said, gently cuppings Alec’s face as he made him look him in the eye. “If you don’t want to do this, if you’re not ready-“_

__

__

_“How could I not be ready?” Alec said harshly. “We’ve already-“_

_“That does matter.” Magnus interrupted. “Alec, it’s what you’re ready for **now**. I understand that we were very wrapped up in lust when we had sex. Now that we’re starting a relationship, things change.”_

_Alec chewed at his lip. How could this man be so understanding?_

_“We can continue what we were doing, if you don’t want to escalate things, that’s fine.”_

_“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Alec started slowly. “It’s just. I’m still rather inexperienced. I’m worried that you won’t… enjoy it.”_

_“I don’t mind being your practice dummy.” Magnus said, laughing before turning serious. “I don’t care how experienced you are, Alec. I’ll enjoy it because it’s you. It’s us! Please don’t be shy. Sex is something I take very seriously, and I wholeheartedly believe it needs open communication.”_

_Alec felt warmed at what Magnus had said and fell just that much more for him. He smiled at Magnus._

_“And I’ll even talk you through whatever you need. I can be a very praising lover.”_

_Magnus made sure Alec kept eye contact, made sure he felt completely comfortable._

_Alec smiled and got up to straddle Magnus. He leaned down and kissed him as Magnus’s hands grasped Alec’s waist. After a few kisses Alec pulled off Magnus’s shirt that he had started to work on before they had their talk. He put his hands on Magnus’s shoulders as he began kissing him again. His hands began to roam as Magnus grunted and shifted his hips up, trying to get pressure from Alec straddling him. Alec took the hint and grinded down._

_Alec moved from kissing Magnus’s lips down his jaw, licking at his collar bone before traveling back up. He had found out before that Magnus had an extremely sensitive spot, just below his ear. Alec intended to take full advantage of that knowledge. Lapping at it, Magnus’s hands tightened on Alec’s waist. Alec carefully grazed his teeth along to spot before attaching his lips and sucking._

_Magnus moaned before shifting completely. He picked Alec up and flung him onto the couch beside him before crawling on top of him. The show of strength went straight to Alec’s cock and he moaned as Magnus brought his lips to his._

_“You want to play dirty?” Magnus said into Alec’s ear before taking a lobe between his teeth and giving a light tug._

_Alec moaned in response. Fuck, how could Magnus ever think he didn’t want this._

_Magnus grinned before giving attention to Alec’s neck, sucking lightly at his pulse point. Alec was squirming, the need for friction on his already hard cock was growing. Alec decided not to wait anymore._

_He reached down and started to unbutton Magnus’s pants. He made quick work of the zipper and tried his best to push them down as far as he could before Magnus detached himself from Alec’s neck and shimmied out of them himself, kicking them to the floor._

_Magnus quickly bent down, unbuttoning Alec’s pants while adorning his stomach with open mouthed kisses. He pulled off Alec’s pants more slowly, kissing down his thighs as the skin was exposed._

_When his pants were off, Alec sat up, pushing Magnus into a sitting position. Alec slid to the floor and moved in between Magnus’s legs. Magnus was looking down at Alec, hand caressing his face. Alec kept eye contact, looking up at Magnus before glancing down at Magnus’s lap where his erection was visibly tenting his boxer briefs._

_Alec raised his hand, trying to push down his nerves as he reached for the waistband of Magnus’s underwear. Magnus helpfully lifted his hips so Alec could slide off his underwear. After fumbling around when they got stuck to one of Magnus’s feet, Alec triumphantly threw the underwear to the side and was able to gaze at Magnus’s glorious member._

_He unconsciously licked his lips. He had never given a blowjob before, never had a dick in his mouth. He was curious as how it would taste. How it would feel._

_Magnus patiently waited for Alec to make the first move and Alec was relieved to find he didn’t feel any pressure to do this. It was all up to him. He knew he could say he changed his mind and Magnus would respect him 100%._

_But he didn’t want to. He inched closer and slowly reached out a hand, wrapping it around Magnus’s hard on. An inhale of breath from Magnus and some tension is his thighs was Alec’s reward. He was curious to find what other reactions he could get from Magnus._

_“This is where I’ll need a bit of instruction.” Alec said, looking up to Magnus._

_“What is it you want to do?” Magnus asked, his voice low._

_Alec blinked. What did he want to do? His mind went straight to blowjob, but there were other things to do to learn the feel of Magnus. He could watch Magnus touch himself, learn what he liked by his own hand. He could give him a handjob, learning it himself through trial and error. Alec’s thoughts kept going back to what did he taste like._

_“I want to blow you.”_

_Magnus closed his eyes for a second, leaning his head back. Blowing out a deep breath, he started talking._

_“You’ll want to make sure everything is nice and wet.” Magnus said, causing Alec to lick his lips yet again. “After that, just try to explore. I’ll let you know what’s working for me.”_

_Alec nodded, as he once again licked around his lips before leaning forward, waiting a beat before he stuck his tongue out and licked at the head of Magnus’s cock._

_Magnus gasped at the first touch, hand going to the edge of the couch cushion. Spurred on by his reaction, Alec darted out his tongue swirled it around the tip, tasting the precome. Magnus moaned._

_“Just like that, baby.”_

\--End Flashback--

OK, so maybe he was a natural. But he no longer felt the nervous butterflies when he tried to do new things with Magnus, the worry about being judged. It was all excitement and anticipation.

Anticipation is where he’s at now. His afternoon class was cancelled so he had come over to Magnus’s apartment. He let himself in with hide-away key that Magnus keeps, hidden by his doormat. Magnus had told him of plans to go out to lunch with two of his best friends, so Alec was waiting for him to get back.

Humming lightly to himself, he was looking over Magnus’s bookshelf. Something he was happy about was that Magnus shared the love for literature that Alec himself had. Magnus had a number of books that Alec hadn’t even had the time to read. They had spent more than one afternoon, sprawled on the couch, each with a book in hand, just enjoying the company of each other.

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a key being entered at the front door. He made his way over there and stepped up when it opened.

“Hi.” He said, smiling at the appearance of Magnus. He looked amazing today, wearing a burgundy silk shirt that was only buttoned up halfway tucked into black, skin tight jeans that Alec knew from hours of admiration would be hugging his ass perfectly. His hair was styled up in his signature mohawk. A number of necklaces hung from his neck and an ear cuff was visible when he turned his head.

Magnus was slightly startled until he recognized that it was Alec. Then his face broke into a grin.

“Hey! No wonder,” he said, closing the door. “I thought I had forgotten to lock the door.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Alec said, as he pulled Magnus close, giving him a kiss. “It was just me.”

“Mm, you’re always welcome.” Magnus said into Alec’s hair as Alec had started kissing at Magnus’s neck.

Alec backed Magnus against the wall, quickly kissing up to his mouth. Magnus answered with enthusiasm as their kiss turned heated. Alec’s hands already had Magnus’s belt unbuckled as he quickly turned to unbuttoning his jeans. Alec kissed down the exposed chest that Magnus’s shirt left open to him as he got down on his knees.

Pulling down Magnus’s pants, Alec was thrilled to know that Magnus never wore underwear with these particular jeans. He chewed on his bottom lip as he got a view of Magnus, his cock getting harder by the second. He leaned down and made quick work of Magnus’s boots before pulling his pants all the way off.

He licked at Magnus’s hipbone before sucking a small spot in the area. His hands rubbing up Magnus’s thighs, before he pulled his head back and wrapped a hand around Magnus’s now almost fully erect cock, stroking slowly.

“Quite the welcome home.” Magnus mused from above him. Alec looked up from under his lashes and noted that Magnus’s eyes were blown wide with lust and his chest was heaving.

Alec smiled, before shrugging.

“What can I say. I missed you.”

Magnus’s responding chuckle got cut off by a groan as Alec wrapped his lips around Magnus’s member, giving it a suck. He licked down the shaft before following the vein on the underside then back up to the head.

Alec’s hand that was rubbing Magnus’s thigh went around to tug gently at Magnus’s balls. He flicked his tongue at Magnus’s slit before wrapping his lips around it again and moving down as far as he could. When Magnus’s cock hit the back of his throat he started bobbing. He grasped what wouldn’t fit and started stroking in time with his bobbing, hollowing out his cheeks.

Magnus was moaning, his hands found Alec’s hair and started tugging, causing Alec to groan around Magnus’s member. He found out early on he loved having his hair pulled and Magnus didn’t shy away from utilizing that information.

Alec pulled off for a second, catching his breath as he stroked Magnus. He leaned forward again, sucking Magnus back into his mouth, this time when Magnus hit the back, he relaxed his throat and pushed forward, Magnus’s cock sliding further down. He swallowed, throat constricting around Magnus’s size, and Magnus moaned, his fingers tightening in Alec’s hair.

“Alexander!” He called out, his hips stuttering forward. Alec swallowed again before pulling back. He mouthed along the underside of Magnus’s dick before sucking his balls into his mouth. Magnus was falling apart. He had his weight leaning against the wall, breathing hard and moaning without abandon. Alec licked at his balls again before sucking on them.

Alec pulled back and looked up at Magnus. He was looking down on him, lips parted and grunting in pleasure. Magnus detached one of his hands from his hair to bring it to Alec’s lips, running his thumb along the bottom one. Alec opened his mouth, pulling the digit into his mouth, sucking on it.

When he let it go, he smiled up at Magnus. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Magnus huffed out a breath at his cockiness. Alec kept eye contact as he swallowed Magnus down once again, all the way to the base. He stayed there, with Magnus’s cock in his mouth. He tried moaning and Magnus’s reactions told him he felt the vibrations from it. Alec’s eyes started to tear up.

Magnus moaned out Alec’s name, the feeling of his hot mouth around him becoming too much. Magnus tugged at Alec’s hair as a warning and Alec pulled back a bit, still holding Magnus’s cock in his mouth. Alec used his tongue to massage Magnus’s member. Magnus cried out in ecstasy as his climax hit him, coming into Alec’s mouth. Alec swallowed every last bit. When Magnus’s shudders reduced Alec pulled off of him.

“As always, great technique Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus said after he caught his breath.

Alec’s chest rumbled as he laughed. Magnus was referring to the most recent paper he had received back from his Marketing Strategies class that Magnus had graded. He had received a 100% with the comment “Great Technique ;)” It had Alec blushing until halfway through the class.

“I’ve had a great teacher.” He replied, licking his lips and standing up. Magnus bent down to pull his pants back up, tucking himself away.

“Do you want...” Magnus indicated to Alec’s crotch area and Alec shook his head.

“I got all I needed.” He said, moving forward for a sweet kiss from Magnus who smiled. They made their way over to the couch and sat down. “How was lunch?”

“It was good.” Magnus answered with enthusiasm. “We had fajitas and made fun of each other almost the whole time.”

Alec laughed. Of course Magnus would think a good time was being roasted with his friends.

“They have mentioned something to me.” Magnus started. “They said that they’ve noticed a change in me. Starting about the time we started dating.”

Alec froze. Was he doing something wrong?

“Is it… something I’ve done?” Alec asked. “I mean, I know it’s been hard with me wanting to keep this a secret –“

“Alexander.” Magnus interrupted him gently. “It’s nothing bad. They just see that I’m happier. More content.”

Alec’s mouth popped open and then blushed as he nodded.

“I brushed it off, but I was wondering if you’d be ok if I perhaps told them that I’m seeing someone?” Magnus said slowly. “I wouldn’t tell them your name or anything, but just let them know about the situation.”

Alec chewed on his lip. How could he deny Magnus to tell his closest friends that he’s in a relationship? A relationship takes two, after all. He just couldn’t help the sinking in his stomach at the thought of other people finding out and it eventually getting to his parents.

“You trust them, right?” Alec asked. “They won’t say anything?”

“I trust them with my life, darling.” Magnus answered. “They would never betray my trust when they know how much it means to me.”

“OK.” Alec nodded. He took a deep breath. “I trust you, Magnus.”

Magnus beamed at him and leaned forward for a kiss. They got comfortable on the couch, tangled up in each other and Magnus turned on the TV, scrolling through the guide to find something to watch.

“Magnus, I hope you don’t take me not wanting people to know as me being ashamed of you or anything.” Alec stated the fears that were running through his mind. “I just. I’m not. I’m not ashamed. I’m just… scared. Scared of how my family will react. They’re my everything an if they reject me...”

“Alec.” Magnus said sympathetically. It’s a conversation they had before. It was a common fear of Alec. What if Magnus got bored or upset that Alec wasn’t ready to come out yet. So many what if’s going in so many directions.

“It’s ok.” Magnus continued, “I understand. I’m a patient man who adores you, so never worry about how I’m feeling when you’ve been very clear from the beginning this is what I was signing up for. And it’s ok to be confused on what to do. There’s no right answer here. It’s your life, you choose when and if you come out. I’m happy, darling. I just hope you get to the point that you are too.”

Alec was speechless. He didn’t know what to say so he settled for smiling and nodding before snuggling into Magnus’s neck. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder and the turned their attention back to the TV. They eventually settled on watching Atonement. It was that kind of mood.

Alec spent the entire movie thinking about how lucky he was to have Magnus in his life. Things couldn’t get more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec navigates nosy siblings, serious talks and getting through class without drooling over Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long! I was traveling a lot and then the words just wouldn't flow!
> 
> My beta, [Lindsay](http://brooklynhighwarlock.tumblr.com), was on my butt all the time about writing, so thank her!

When Alec had finally decided it was time to head home it was approaching evening. His parents generally worked late so he knew he didn’t have to worry about sneaking in. He walked through the front door with the intent to just head straight to his room, he had some school work to finish up. What he didn’t account for was running into Izzy and Jace lounging on the living room couch, watching an old horror movie. He tried to sneak past them.

“Where have you been?” Izzy asked, pausing the movie.

Alec tensed and slowly turned around.

“Out.” He answered.

“Out?” Jace chuckled. “When do you go ‘out’?”

“I’m allowed to do that Jace, I’m 21.”

“Ok Ok.” Izzy interjected before it turned into an argument. “Who were you ‘out’ with?”

“Just a friend” Alec shrugged.

“Uh-huh.” She said, thoroughly unconvinced. “Who is this friend?”

“What does it matter? I went out, hung with a friend, now I’m back. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some course work I still have to do.” He said, turning quickly to make an escape to his room.

“What were you doing with this friend if not school work?” Jace called out after him.

Alec hesitated. He knew if he left it his siblings would think he was seeing someone. But he _was_ seeing someone and had never been the most convincing liar, especially around those two.

“I said _more_ work!” Alec finally made it to his bedroom and he shut his door. He let out a deep breath. _That sounded convincing enough._ He nodded.

Out in the living room Izzy and Jace were discussing the opposite.

“He did not.” Jace frowned, remembering.

“No.” Izzy agreed. “I mean, trust me, I’m all for Alec getting a social life, but since when does he spend hours with a friend there’s been no mention of before?”

“And it’s not like this is the first time he’s come home later than usual.”

“No. And I swear I heard him sneak in through his window a few nights ago.” Izzy said.

“And you don’t make late night visits to just friends.” Jace said with a smirk.

“At least Alec doesn’t.” She chuckled, unpausing the movie, they both settled in for gore galore.

The rest of Alec’s evening passed without much incident. He could tell during dinner that Izzy and Jace were trying to goad him into talking about where he’d been. He’d just ignored them, instead asking Max about his school or engaging in conversation over his parents latest acquisition at work.

Dinner ended and he excused himself back to his room to finish his assignment. It may have taken him a bit longer than it should have after starting a text conversation with Magnus, but he still got the job done.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alec was in what had quickly become his favorite class. It absolutely had everything to do with the sexy TA that he now calls his boyfriend. Some days, though, Magnus seemed to make it his mission to get Alec worked up during class. Today was one of those days.

The class had started normally enough. Mr. Yamoto at the front, starting his lecture on statistics as Magnus strolled in, looking fine as usual. He was wearing form fitting grey pants with a dark blue button down rolled halfway up his arms. He had black suspender hanging off of his waist. Alec had unashamedly looked down him appreciatively, biting his lip as Magnus turned and he got a view of what those pants did to his ass. Then he realized where he was and cleared his throat, attempting to turn his attention back to the professor.

That proved to be an impossible feat. Magnus must’ve seen him checking him out, because he got a smug smile and started walking with more of a sway to his hips. Alec swallowed hard, his eyes darting back and forth between Magnus and Mr. Yamoto. When Magnus turned, he had a glint in his eye. He raised an eyebrow slightly and crossed his arms, making his muscles bulge and Alec truly believed the seams in his shirt would burst.

Alec shook his head slightly and then resolutely turned back to the lecture, ignoring Magnus’s smirk. He most definitely didn’t follow him out of the corner of his eye as Magnus went to the back of the classroom. No, he vowed not to look at Magnus again, lest he give away their relationship.

Magnus wasn’t making that easy though. Alec caught a whiff of his cologne as he passed behind Alec. Heard him slightly humming beneath his breath while grading papers in the corner. Alec seemed to be hyper in tune with everything Magnus was doing.

When Mr. Yamoto was wrapping up the lecture, Magnus made his way back up to the front, seemingly unsatisfied with what little reactions Alec had been giving, even though he felt like he was on fire. Alec was transfixed by how graceful Magnus moved around the rows of tables. When he reached the front, Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus dropped his pen and bent over to pick it up, lingering longer than necessary so his ass was on display.

Alec was sure he wasn’t the only that had their attention on Magnus, but when he turned back around his eyes immediately found Alec, his smile growing as he turned his gaze to others around the room. His sleeves had fallen down his arms, so he pushed them up so his forearms were on display. He was biting his lower lip and Alec felt himself lick his own.

The professor seemed to realize he had lost the attention of most the class, because he dismissed everyone after assigning some reading. Alec put his notebook away tried to hide his blush. A few students seemed to have lined up to talk to Magnus, a side effect of Magnus’s show. Magnus was kind and gave everyone that talked to him his full attention. Alec tried to get Magnus out of his mind as he made his way to his next class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After class a kind of friend approached Alec and started a conversation with him. They were in the middle of poking fun at their professor in the hall when someone bumped into Alec. Alec turned and saw Magnus.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m distracted.” Magnus apologized, waving his hand. Alec swallowed, unsure of how to play this. “Ah, Mr. Lightwood, I was actually hoping to get some time with you to discuss your most recent paper.”

“Uhh, I just finished with my last class today. Do you want to go somewhere and… talk?” Alec asked.

“Now would be perfect!”

“OK.” Alec turned to Underhill. “I’ll see you next week?”

“Yeah.” Underhill responded, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

Alec gave him a small smile and then began walking with Magnus, who began to talk louder than usual about some marketing paper that Alec is sure he hadn’t written.

“So, who was that?” Magnus asked, his hand coming up to play with his ear cuff.

“Steven Underhill, he’s a friend from class.” Alec said.

“A friend, eh?” Magnus said. “Do you hang out often?”

“Not really – I’m parked in the B lot” Alec said, indicating they should turn to head out to his car. Magnus hummed nonchalantly.

“You seemed close.” Magnus commented, keeping his eyes forward.

“We were just joking around.” Alec said, looking at Magnus questioningly. Since when did he get so interrogative about casual friends? Then it hit him. “Wait. Are you jealous?”

“What?” Magnus said, turning to him quickly. “No, it’s just.”

Alec silenced him with a look and Magnus sighed.

“Maybe a little.” Magnus agreed quietly. “It’s just you’re quite the man, and I have a feeling Underhill likes that.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Alec said gently. “I’m all yours.”

Magnus smiled at him as they reached the car and Alec jogged around to open the door for Magnus.

“Such a gentlemen,” Magnus said fondly. Alec smiled, resisting the urge to lean in and give him a kiss. There were other people in the parking lot.

On the drive to Magnus’s apartment Magnus brought up their plans for later in the night.

“I was wondering if you had to be home early or if you could stay for dinner.” Magnus said, almost too casually.

“I could probably swing staying for dinner. What did you have in mind?”

“I think I’ll leave that a surprise.” Magnus said.

“Will you at least tell me where you’re ordering from?” Alec asked.

“I was actually planning on cooking something.” Magnus replied.

“Oh, how exciting. I’ve only had your scrambled eggs.” Alec said, glancing at Magnus with a smile.

“That hardly showcases my endless culinary talent.” Magnus said playfully.

“Are you actually good, or am I going to have to pretend that my boyfriend isn’t a horrible cook?” Alec joked. Magnus gasped.

“I’ll have you know that I’m a wonderful cook. I often cook for my friends when we get together.” Magnus said, with a dramatic hand to his heart.

“Ok ok.” Alec conceded as they pulled up to Magnus’s apartment.

They both got out of the car, grabbing their bags and headed for the front door. Alec glanced around and was happy to see no one paid them any mind. They walked up the stairs and Alec waited as Magnus unlocked his door. Magnus pushed on the door and entered his apartment, turning around with a flair and tossing his keys into the bowl he always placed them in and dropping his bag to the floor. Alec followed behind him and once the door was closed, pulled Magnus close by his waist.

“You were teasing me today.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’s mouth.

“Mm. I’ve got to keep you on your toes. Don’t want you to stop paying attention to Mr. Yamoto.” Magnus replied, smirking as he ran his lips along Alec’s neck.

“Right.” Alec snorted. “Because all my attention was on him.”

Magnus pulled back, giving a quick peck to Alec’s lips.

“If you want me to stop, I can certainly _try_ to contain myself.” He said, batting his eyelashes innocently. Alec smiled, thinking over the offer.

“Maybe not. Maybe I like the teasing.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later found Magnus as Alec on opposite ends of the couch, facing each other with their feet tangled together. Magnus was grading homework while Alec was finishing research for a paper he was supposed to write. They often did this, enjoying the company as they each focused on separate tasks. They occasionally brought up something interested or funny they ran across, but normally just sat in comfortable silence.

Magnus yawned, stretching his arms above his head before throwing his pen down on top of a stack of graded worksheets. Alec got distracted watching him as he rubbed around his eyes. Magnus felt his stare and opened his eyes. He smiled softly at Alec who returned with a smile of his own.

“Finished?” Alec asked, voice raspy from lack of use.

“Not quite. I still have half a class to grade, but I thought I would start making dinner.” Magnus said, leaning forward slightly to push away a stray strand of hair that had fallen onto Alec’s face.

“Let me know if you need any help.” Alec said. “I’m no stranger to cooking.”

“I will.” Magnus said, getting to his feet. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead and he went into the kitchen to begin preparing whatever it is they were going to have. Alec returned to taking notes.

After some time, it began smelling delicious. It had Alec’s stomach grumbling. He promised himself to be good, though. Magnus had wanted this to be a surprise, a sweet treat and Alec wouldn’t take that from him. As time went on, Alec became less and less weary about his boyfriend being a bad cook as everything just smelled out right appetizing.

It seemed like it had been hours when Magnus finally called on Alec, asking him if he could set the table. Alec obliged and in no time he was sitting down while Magnus brought over a plate of chicken parmesan, quickly accompanied by a bowl full of spaghetti.

“Bon Appétit.” Magnus said, taking a seat across the table from Alec.

Alec waited until Magnus was tucked in but it became clear that Magnus was waiting for Alec to take the first bite. He picked up his fork and knife a cut off some chicken, putting it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed as the flavors hit him.

“Good?” Magnus asked, still watching him.

“Delicious!” Alec exclaimed after swallowing. “I’m going to have to control myself and not just shovel it all down it’s so good.”

Magnus laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides. His laugh always made Alec’s stomach do happy little swoops.

“Well I’m glad.” Magnus said pouring them each a glass of wine. “I wasn’t sure what you liked in home cooked meals, but you can hardly go wrong with chicken and pasta. I assure you, this is only the tip of the iceberg.”

“I can’t wait to taste more.” Alec said enthusiastically. “Where did you learn to cook?”

“From my nanny.” Magnus replied. After taking a sip of his wine he continued. “My dad worked a lot and was always vocal that once I was old enough I would no longer have a babysitter. So, when I was young she’d always teach me how to cook. Said I’d need to know how to feed myself when she was gone.”

“And did he?” Alec asked before adding. “Get rid of her?”

“When I turned 13.” Magnus said, nodding. “I kept in touch, of course. She was so much like a mother to me.”

“What happened to your mother?” Alec asked, aware he was approaching territory Magnus was sensitive about.

“When I was 6 she killed herself.” Magnus said gravely. “She just wasn’t happy here in the states. She was from Indonesia and eventually the depression became too much and she took her own life.”

“Magnus I’m so sorry.” Alec reached his hand out across the table, grabbing Magnus’s. Magnus smiled, forced if Alec had to guess, and squeezed Alec’s hand.

“It’s far in the past.” Magnus said, going back to twirling spaghetti onto his fork.

They continued eating in silence. Alec was digesting the information Magnus had provided him with. Magnus had always been more private, dodging questions about his parents and his childhood. All Alec knew is that Magnus’s dad owned a string of nightclubs.

Alec was thinking about how much he appreciated Magnus sharing with him when Magnus cleared his throat.

“I wanted to talk about earlier.” He started, a little uneasy. “About my jealousy.”

“It’s OK Magnus.” Alec started to appease Magnus.

“I know you’ve forgiven me but I’ve put thought into what pushed me to feel that way. I don’t usually act jealous.” Magnus took a calming breath. “I think what happened was me seeing you clearly enjoying another man’s company, even if it was platonic, it still got me thinking about what could happen. We’ve never really sat and defined our relationship. We haven’t fully committed to one another, and the fact that you’re technically free to see other people – well, it had me wanting to get all your attention back on me.”

Alec opened his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. _He was free to see other people?_

“So I was hoping, if you’re comfortable of course, that we could discuss what we are to one another.” Magnus said, clearly feeling exposed.

“I hadn’t realize there was any question.” Alec responded honestly.

“Oh?” Magnus said, surprised. “Well, what do you think we are?”

Alec suddenly started to feel uneasy. Thinking back, there had only been one time he’s ever said the word boyfriend out loud and that was today in the car. Magnus hadn’t reacted to it, so Alec didn’t question that Magnus didn’t feel the same way. Now that Magnus said he wanted labels Alec was worried that he wouldn’t want to be called his boyfriend.

“I mean, we’re dating, right?” Alec started nervously.

“We are.” Magnus smiled at him. “But there are different kinds of dating, darling. There’s casual dating, when things start out and you’re just feeling each other out or perhaps don’t want anything serious. And then there’s _dating_ dating. Where you’re more defined, you’re no longer casual and well, monogamous.”

“Which do you want?” Alec asked hesitantly. He chewed on the inside of his cheek while he waited for an answer.

“I asked you first.” Magnus said, picking up his wine glass.

“I kind of assumed that we were boyfriends.” Alec stated bluntly. “But if you don’t – if you feel differently. We can keep. It’s not. I know that I-“

“Alexander.” Magnus cut off his stuttering. “I’m beyond delighted to hear you say that. I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Alec beamed at Magnus, relief flooding through his body. They both reached out and the same time and grasped hands in the middle of the table. Magnus softly rubbed Alec’s hand as they just sat there smiling at each other.

They continued on with casual chatter while they finished their meal, each of them feeling lighter and happier than they had at the beginning of the day. Alec hadn’t realized how good it would feel to have validation that Magnus wanted the same thing.

They finished dinner with both looking at each other like they hung the moon. When they were done clearing the plates Magnus went over to his stereo. He started a slow song and pulled Alec in close.

“Dance with me.” He whispered in his ear.

Alec was never much of a dancer but being this close to Magnus had his heart pounding, screaming at him to give the man anything he asked for. Alec nodded and began moving his feet, copying Magnus. Their hands clasped together on one side, Alec placed his other hand at Magnus’s waist while Magnus had his around Alec’s shoulder.

Alec’s not sure how long they stood there dancing. Laughing when Alec stepped on Magnus’s foot. Eventually Alec warmed up and they tried more adventurous moves. Magnus swirling around. He moved so elegantly, Alec could easily see him being a dancer. His mind briefly thought to Magnus in a club setting, how he would move to a more upbeat pace, sweating in a crowd of bodies. Alec quickly cleared that from his mind. They were having a peaceful night. He didn’t want to change that.

“I’ve had a really lovely night.” Alec said quietly, once their dancing had turned more into them swaying on the spot, Magnus’s head nuzzled into Alec’s shoulder.

“I’m glad.” Magnus said, tightening his grip around Alec. “I did as well.”

Magnus lifted his head, looking into Alec’s eyes, a content smile on his face. Alec felt a flutter in his chest. He leaned forward slowly, not breaking eye contact with Magnus. Magnus’s eyes briefly flickered down to his lips before back up to his eyes.

When their lips finally met, Alec felt like he did the first time they ever kissed. Sparks were flying and he couldn’t think of anything except if he didn’t keep kissing Magnus bad things were going to happen. Magnus’s hand slid around Alec’s neck, grasping at the little hairs as their kiss deepened.

They broke for a breath before diving back in, lips crashing into one another. Magnus pulled on Alec as he backed up, their destination clear. Magnus’s bed. Magnus took his hand and started pulling on the back of Alec’s shirt, trying to pull it off as his other hand was tangled in Alec’s belt loops. Alec broke from the kiss with a giggle, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it, going back to kissing Magnus.

Alec started working on the buttons of Magnus’s shirt quickly undoing them and pushing his shirt off of Magnus’s shoulders. Once he was free, Alec gave Magnus a gentle push, urging him to lay down on the bed they had made it to.

Magnus obliged, leaning back on his elbows as he watched Alec unbutton his jeans and push them and his underwear down in one swoop. Magnus bit his lip as Alec climbed on top of Magnus, up his exposed abdomen and chest before lavishing Magnus’s neck with gentle nips and licks. Magnus moaned quietly, tilting his head to the side so Alec had more room to work.

After Alec was satisfied with the small mark he had left on Magnus’s neck he turned his attention to the pants Magnus was still wearing. He made quick work of shedding Magnus’s pants and underwear, tossing it on the floor with the rest of the clothes as he admired Magnus in all his glory.

Alec began kissing and licking the inside of Magnus’s thighs. Magnus gasped and grabbed onto the sheets. Alec kissed up to Magnus’s hipbone, ignoring his proud member clearly aching for attention. He nipped at the soft skin of Magnus’s hipbone before nosing his way down, finally taking pity and licking a stripe up the bottom of Magnus’s cock.

Magnus moaned, his hips jerking up. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’s hips to keep him in place as he slowly teased and lightly sucked on Magnus’s member. A high sound was coming from Magnus. Alec pulled off, using his hand to grip and slowly pull on Magnus’s hard on.

“Everything ok?” Alec asked.

“Nng, just you teasing.” Magnus replied, taking a minute to try and catch his breath.

“Maybe I like teasing.” Alec smiled, returning his mouth to the crown of Magnus’s cock and giving a hard suck. Magnus gasped. Alec decided that was enough teasing and began the tried and true method to really tear Magnus apart. Magnus’s hands were in his hair, pulling and Alec loved it. He loved having his hair pulled when he was sucking Magnus off.

Eventually Magnus warned him he was about to come when Alec pulled off. He gave him a quick breather, running his fingers lightly up and down Magnus’s torso. Magnus pulled him down into a kiss. After kissing for a few moments Alec reached into the bedside table and pulled out the lube and a condom.

He took his time opening up Magnus. Swallowing Magnus’s breathy little moans as his finger grazed over his prostate. He added another finger, scissoring them, stretching Magnus. Using a third finger, he plunged them in and out of Magnus’s body, relishing the way Magnus ground down onto them until he whined.

“Alexander.” Magnus whimpered.

Alec withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the sheets before opening the condom and rolling it down his member. His pushed his hips forward, entering Magnus’s heat and both men moaned out. Magnus threw his head back, exposing his throat. Alec took full advantage and latched his mouth to Magnus’s neck.

His rhythm started out slow, just a steady push and pull that had Magnus shivering. Magnus threw his legs over Alec’s hips, pulling him in close. The move had Alec gasping. Alec always tried to stifle his sounds of pleasure when having sex. Magnus didn’t seem to mind, he took it as a challenge to get Alec moaning. A challenge he always ended up winning.

Alec gave a few deep, slow thrusts and Magnus cried out. Alec bit his lip to stop the groan that came bubbling up from his chest at how _hot_ Magnus looked, how he sounded and how he felt. His pace allowed him to admire Magnus, his hair had become rumpled and was fanning all over the pillow beneath him. His lips where red from their kissing and thin sheen of sweat had formed on Magnus’s body. Alec leaned down, licking at the hallow of his throat.

Magnus’s hand curled into Alec’s hair, moaning at the angle change. He pulled on Alec’s hair and brought their lips together. The kiss started out uncoordinated, their mouths missing each other, but it quickly became filthy as Magnus slid his tongue into Alec’s mouth. His legs around Alec’s waist tightened and Alec moaned into the kiss.

Magnus pulled back with a smirk, running his hands down Alec’s body as his hips found the perfect rhythm to match Alec’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Alec.” Magnus moaned.

“You’re so beautiful.” Alec said suddenly, pushing hair off of Magnus’s face. Magnus actually blushed, turning his head to avoid eye contact and Alec leaned down, kissing along the side of Magnus’s face. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Alexander.” Magnus choked out.

But he didn’t get a chance to say much more. Alec suddenly grabbed one of Magnus’s legs and pushed it back then pulling it over his shoulder. He leaned forward and Magnus cried out in surprise. The new angle had his eyes rolling back into his head. They moved together, Alec increasing the strength behind his thrusts until he was all but pounding into Magnus. They were both moaning with abandon, their nails scratching patterns into each others skin.

“Shit! Alec, I’m so close.” Magnus’s hand came down to grasp his member, stroking himself.

“Me too, fuck.” Alec grunted. He tightened his grip on Magnus’s hips. He didn’t have time to feel guilty about the bruises that were sure to be there, he was too wrapped up in the pleasure of _Magnus_.

“Come with me, Alec.” Magnus rasped out, the speed of his hand working himself increasing. “Come on.”

Magnus tilted his head back as he started coming over his hand and stomach. Alec bit his lip, a muffled groan coming out as Magnus’s spasming channel tipped him over the edge. The last image he saw before his vision went blurry was Magnus’s face, completely overcome with pleasure.

Alec fell forward, bracketing Magnus with his arms, his head resting besides Magnus’s on the pillow. Both men were gasping for breath as they began to recover from their orgasms. Magnus was shaking slightly and Alec tightened his arms and kissed him. A strong, powerful kiss that Alec hope would calm Magnus. When they parted Magnus sighed.

After they got cleaned up, Alec pulled a blanket up over them. They were facing each other and Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus. They rested their foreheads together. The look in Magnus’s eyes made Alec feel a warmth deep in his heart. He smiled, trying to convey all his feelings in the tiny gesture. Magnus leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss then snuggling into his chest. Alec pulled him closer and tried to treasure the time he had to hold Magnus like this before he would inevitably whisper he had to go into his hair, kissing his forehead before he got out of bed and got dressed.

Even though the evening ended like all their others, Alec sneaking home and trying to avoid the questions of where he was and why he was so happy, he couldn’t help but feel as though something was different. For the first time, he had hope. Hope about a future where he and Magnus could be happy, rather than worry that Magnus would get tired of being a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, relationship developing! Hopefully they move forward ;)
> 
> Chapter 3 has actually already been started, let's hope it doesn't take moooonths to update again!
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](http://whatwouldmagnusdo.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things seem to be moving forward for Magnus and Alec, they run into a situation neither of them bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this keeps taking so long. Again, my beta, [Lindsay](http://brooklynhighwarlock.tumblr.com) yelled at me often to finish this chapter, but I kept running into road blocks.

It had been a couple weeks since they officially labeled each other boyfriends. Things were great. Alec was still paranoid about people finding out, but Magnus had convinced him enough times that he was OK being discreet. That meant Alec now could just enjoy himself. He continued absorbing the fact that he had this. He had a relationship with a man – and incredible man at that – and he was _happy_.

Because he was so happy, Alec had started spending his nights tossing and turning in bed, trying to figure out the future. He had made it thus far by banning the thought from his mind, only allowing himself to think about the now because a future, this future, wasn’t possible. But the happier he got, the more he thought about holding Magnus’s hand as they walked through the halls. About taking him out on dates where they’d stare into each other’s eyes all nights. He thought about Magnus and how he’d fit in with his family.

It was starting to hurt, how much he wanted that future. The future he knows he could never have. His parents have set him up to succeed in life and, as harsh as it sounds, that includes being a straight white man. So, he spent hours in the dark, going over possible scenarios. Weighing the pros and cons of coming out and banging his head into the pillow as he felt despair over not being able to have it all.

Magnus had noticed a change in him and had brought it up. When Alec finally confessed what had his mind occupied, Magnus brushed it away. It wasn’t of importance right now, they were happy how they were, and Magnus was in no hurry for things to change. Alec sighed as Magnus kissed him, saying what they had was enough for him.

A day in December Magnus had texted him something that they had discussed before. Plans never worked out, but meeting Magnus’s friends was still something they were actively trying to achieve. Of course, Alec would be lying if he said he didn’t feel relief every time a plan fell through, what if his friends didn’t like him? He also knew it was an important step in their relationship. The more he heard about Magnus’s friends, the more he liked them. They seemed very loyal and truly cared about Magnus, something he undoubtedly deserved.

**Magnus:** _Hey darling. My friends and I were going to go out to an obnoxious dinner tonight and I was hoping you’d be able to join us._

**Alec:** _Oh man I’d love to! But my parents just closed on a big deal and have informed us we were going out to a fancy dinner to celebrate. I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not avoiding this on purpose._

**Magnus:** _Ha, I believe you darling but it does paint a concerning picture._

**Alec:** _Out of curiosity… why is it an obnoxious dinner?_

**Magnus:** _Just them making a big deal out of nothing, not anything special._

**Magnus:** _I’d still love to see you tonight. What’s the possibility of you sneaking away after dinner?_

**Alec:** _Hmm. I might need to be enticed to do that. What would we do if I came over? 0:)_

**Magnus:** _Mm. While I do have extensive plans I’m not prepared to disclose everything I plan to do to you. However, if you need enticing…_

Alec bit his lip as he got excited for his flirting paying off. He took a moment to listen hard, seeing if he was at a risk of being interrupted while he waited for more. Jace was listening to music in his room and Izzy and Max were both at school. He settled into his bed when his phone dinged.

**Magnus:** _I’m going to start by kissing you senseless. You’re going to love it and not want to stop. I’ll leap up and you’ll catch me and eventually you’ll have me pinned to the wall where you’re going to drive me crazy with that mouth of yours. Maybe you’ll suck a hickey into my neck where I’ll need to wear another scarf to cover it. We both know how possessive you are._

**Alec:** _I can get a little possessive…_

**Magnus:** _I secretly love it. I love being claimed by you._

**Alec:** _What else do you love?_

**Magnus:** _I love how you squirm as I pin you down. I love how your resolve to stay quiet slowly cracks as I bring you more and more pleasure until all you’re doing is panting my name. I love hearing my name fall from your lips as you tumble over the edge. I love it all._

**Alec:** _I never thought anything could feel as good as you make me feel. You know just what to do, just how to touch me._

**Magnus:** _You make it so easy, you’re so responsive. I just want to put my hands all over you._

**Alec:** _Mm, I can’t wait. I want you. I want to feel you inside of me, splitting me open._

**Magnus:** _Fuck. Let’s just meet now. Screw dinner._

**Alec:** _I wish I could. The evening would be better spent in between the sheets with you._

**Alec:** _It’ll be worth the wait though ;)_

**Magnus:** _That’s what you say. But now I’m going to have to go through dinner hiding how hard I am because of thoughts of you._

“Fuck” Alec moaned, tossing his head back onto his pillow. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that evening Alec was all dressed up to his mother’s approval for dinner at Saville’s, a five star restaurant that his family were regulars of. While his parents talked about the importance of hard work and how it pays off, Alec nodded along while poking at his dinner. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the table beside them get seated. He dropped his fork when he saw Magnus, dressed to the nines, gracefully falling into a seat, joined by a woman in an elegant dress and two men in fancy suits. 

“Is everything ok?” Maryse voice cuts through his distraction.

“Huh?” Alec blinks and tears away his gaze from Magnus. Clearing his throat, he answers “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“I was just talking about how lucky you are to have us to guide you. We know the business, you need to listen to us. Focus and do well in your studies.” 

“I know, don’t worry school is going good.” Alec said, a slight blush creeping up his neck. “Really good.”

“Good.” His mother said fondly.

He felt a twinge of shame at how proudly she was looking at him. He was everything she could’ve asked for in an oldest child. He chanced a glance over at Magnus, who was laughing freely at something one of his friends said. He looked so open and happy. His two worlds were so close together. The life that had been set out for him as successful CEO and businessman and the life he’d grown an increased longing for, being a part of the life of joyful man setting mere feet from him.

Alec’s mood started to plummet. His dishonorable actions being such a near memory in the presence of his parents. What would they say if they knew what he had done with Magnus? Would his proud mother come to resent him? Would his father look onto him in disgust and ask where they went wrong?

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed the ruckus Max seemed to be causing at the table. He had snuck his phone out under the table and was getting increasingly aggressive towards the game he was playing.

“No!” He cried out. “I got you.”

“Maxwell.” Maryse chastised, giving him a look that had Alec shrinking back into his seat. “Put that away.”

“But I’m winning!” Max said loudly.

“You’re at dinner.” Robert said sternly. “Give me your phone.”

The ensuing struggle to get Max to give up his game and hand over the phone was one that had multiple patrons turning to look at them. Alec felt his face get red with embarrassment at the unwanted attention. He glanced around and his eyes founds Magnus’s. His mouth was slightly open, eyebrows raised in surprise. Alec forced a small smile before he turned back to commotion.

Robert and Maryse had both gotten up and Max knew he was in big trouble. They made him get up and follow them out of the restaurant so they could properly scold him. Jace let out a long breath.

“Wow.”

“I know.” Isabelle sighed. She tapped her fingers on the table before turning to Alec. “So how you been?”

“Uh – fine?” Alec said, caught off guard.

“That’s good. Seeing anyone?” She asked expectantly.

“What? No, why –“ Alec shook his head, panic setting in. He could feel Magnus’s eyes on him, listening to the conversation.

“Come on Alec, you’re in college. Now’s not the time to be a stuffy virgin.”

“She’s right.” Jace said. “Hey, there’s this guy at my gym that I could totally set you up with.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Magnus shift. He felt himself flush an even deeper red.

“Oh! There’s this cute guy in my medical class. How do you feel about glasses?” Izzy said excitedly. “You two would make such a cute couple.”

“Would you guys knock it off.” He said through his teeth. He kept his eyes looking forward, terrified of looking at Magnus at all.

“Alec, it’s time to get some.” Jace said.

“Yeah, you haven’t even had your first kiss.”

“Enough!” Alec said. He turned to look back at the doors of the restaurant to check where his parents were. As he was turning back he saw Magnus, eyes wide. He saw hurt in them and cursed internally at what his siblings had done.

“Damn, ok.” Jace put his hands up in surrender.

“We’re just worried about you, Alec” Izzy said gently. “You need someone to share your life with. Business shouldn’t completely rule your life.”

“I’m not in business.” He growled.

“School then.” She waved her hand. “Preparing for business.”

“What are we talking about business?” Maryse’s voice floated from behind him.

“Just how well Alec’s doing to prepare.” Izzy said casually.

Alec lost focus again, his appetite gone. Magnus had overheard everything. His siblings wanting to set him up with new guys, seeing him in a life with another man. Alec could only imagine how bad that would hurt if he heard Magnus’s friends talking about it. His eyes wandered over to Magnus’s table and saw him looking down at his hands in his laps, mood severely dampened from what he had seen before.

_Shit._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours after the disastrous dinner, Alec was pacing his room. He had texted Magnus asking if they could talk. He hadn’t heard back yet. He tried to keep his mind from going over all the possibilities, positive what he came up with would be worse than what would actually happen. He ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time, cursing his nosy siblings again. He was reaching for his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed a response when it buzzed.

**Magnus:** _My apartment._

Alec sighed with relief. At least Magnus wasn’t mad enough to ignore him, although the text was more cold than usual. Alec shrugged it off and grabbed his keys before sneaking out of his window.

He was nervous, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove. Chewing on his cheek as he walked up the stairs to Magnus’s apartment. He wiped his palms on his pants before reaching out and knocking on the door. When the door open Alec desperately ran his eyes over his boyfriends’ face, trying to gage how upset he was. He was unnerved when he saw a fairly blank slate, Magnus clearly having his walls up.

“Hey.” He breathed out, offering a small smile. Magnus moved out of the way to let Alec into the apartment. “I wanted to apologize. For tonight. Jace and Izzy, they can go a bit overboard.”

“There’s a lot to unravel in what I heard tonight, Alexander.”

“I – No, there’s nothing to it. They’re just nosy and have no boundaries. They didn’t mean anything by it Magnus. I swear.”

Magnus looked away from Alec. He was clearly upset, the impassive façade cracking.

“Were a virgin when we got together?” Magnus said, turning back to him. He took Alec’s uncomfortable shifting as confirmation. “Why – Do I even know anything about you?”

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” Alec said, a tad desperately. “I was just worried. You know me, I’m with you. I want to be with you.”

“Do you?” Magnus turned to him. “How can I believe anything you tell me now, Alec?”

Alec opened his mouth but no words came out. Why was Magnus being so irrational over something he didn’t even say? He understands a little jealousy but thinking that he would ever leave Magnus to be with “some guy” his siblings thinks he’d be cute with is just crazy.

Magnus sighed.

“I think you should go.”

“Magnus.” Alec’s voice cracked. Magnus took a step and opened the door. Alec swallowed hard, staring at the man he called his boyfriend. He huffed out a breath, the closest he could do to a hysterical laugh, and turned to walk out the door. 

 

\---------Magnus’s POV---------

 

_Earlier_

Magnus was humming absent mindedly, going through some clothes in his closet trying to find an outfit suitable for a fancy dinner tonight. He had never put much value on his birthday as he didn’t find a point in celebrating another year gone, however, his friends always insisted in being outrageous. They would force him to go out and have a good time and while he didn’t care about birthdays, he would never say no to a good time.

He had asked Alec if he would be able to come, feeling something joyous about the idea of spending this day with Alec and the others he cared most about. Perhaps he was getting caught up in the atmosphere his friends were setting. Alec unfortunately couldn’t make it, an arrangement with his family already set in place but they had made plans to meet later. Plans that Magnus was quite eager for after being set on edge with some sexy texts exchanged with his boyfriend. He was quite resolved not to think about it, lest he get worked up and need to relieve himself before Alec was with him.

He pulled out a shirt, considering it a moment before rummaging for a vest that would go perfectly with it. Nodding to himself, he tossed it gently aside along with the slacks he had found before putting everything that had been rejected back into their places. Feeling quite light and happy, he couldn’t help but think perhaps the birthday celebrations weren’t so terrible after all. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Magnus strode through the restaurant accompanied by his closest friends. He sat down at the table, quickly followed by Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael. He grinned at them, always impressed with how well their group cleaned up. He had long since discovered it was best to let them make him happy on his birthday than try to meet it with skepticism. It improved everyone’s mood and it’s not like he had anything against his birthday, per-say. He had just never had any fuss made and didn’t see the point now.

They ordered a nice bottle of wine and were scanning the menu when a small commotion at the table beside them caught his attention. A young boy arguing with his parents about a phone, it appeared. He was going to turn his attention back to his menu when a familiar face caught his eye.

_Alec._

He felt his jaw drop slightly as Alec turned red. He glanced over at Magnus and their eyes met, a forced smile on Alec’s part before he turned back to his family. The parents had gotten up and lead the young boy out of the restaurant. Magnus tried to hide his eavesdropping, but having Alec here, so close. It was a chance to learn more about him, how he acted when he had a part to act.

Ragnor had leaned over to Raphael and said something, chuckling afterwards, while Catarina quietly scolded them. He paid them no mind, as he heard the boy say something shortly followed by a response by the girl.

_Must be Isabelle._ He thought to himself.

So how you been?”

“Uh – fine?” Alec responded, unsure.

“That’s good. Seeing anyone?” She fired back, taking Magnus by surprise how it seemed to come out of nowhere.

“What? No, why –“ He could hear the panic in Alec’s voice as Magnus openly stared at his boyfriend.

“Come on Alec, you’re in college. Now’s not the time to be a stuffy virgin.”

“She’s right.” Interjected the boy, Jace probably. “Hey, there’s this guy at my gym that I could totally set you up with.”

Magnus moved in his seat. _Did he just say **guy**?_

“Oh! There’s this cute guy in my medical class. How do you feel about glasses?” His sister said, excitement clear in her voice. Magnus’s heart was beating.

_She definitely said guy. So Alec’s siblings both knew he was gay?_

“You two would make such a cute couple.”

“Would you guys knock it off.” Alec gritted out, keeping his gaze forward, clearly avoiding eye contact with Magnus.

“Alec, it’s time to get some.” His brother said.

“Yeah, you haven’t even had your first kiss.” Isabelle pointed out. Magnus’s heart sank.

They had conversations about how close he was with his siblings. He had warned Magnus that it probably wouldn’t be long before they suspected he was seeing someone just by the change in his mood. They knew him in and out and Magnus had a feeling that they were spot on if they had this discussion three months ago. That meant Alec had never been with anyone but Magnus and had never said anything.

“Enough!” Alec’s voice said sternly, turning to look behind him. When he was turning back to his table he caught eyes with Magnus. He knew his emotions were showing on his face, rarely having the walls he had constructed up when he was around his friends. All he saw in Alec’s eyes were regret. He heard Jace say something but had tuned them out as he blinked. Looking down his mind was racing.

How much of their relationship had been based on lies? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Magnus wasn’t his normal self during dinner. His friend had asked him numerous times what was wrong, he merely shook his head, smiling at them as he tried to push Alec out of his mind. This night was for his friends.

However when he was home, alone, those thoughts were the only thing in his mind. He paced around his apartment, thinking about how Alec’s siblings had so casually brought up setting him up with other men, clearly not having a problem with his sexuality. If anything they encouraged him, which was the polar opposite of what Alec said would happen if his family found out.

_Did that mean he was just ashamed of me?_

And why would he pretend that he had experience in bed if Magnus was his first time. After what happened to him, he had vowed to make sure if he was anyone’s first he would make it something special. Alec didn’t even mention it, not in months of communication, before, during or after their passionate romp in the sheets. Sure, Alec had said later that he was a little inexperienced, but there’s a difference between not a lot and **no** experience.

Magnus sighed, pulling out his phone. Alec had texted him begging for a chance to talk, and Magnus figured the only way to get the truth would be to talk to Alec. He may be close with his siblings, but it was obvious they didn’t know everything if they thought Alec was single and never had any sexual encounters.

Magnus sat on the edge of his couch while he waited for Alec to come over. Bouncing his leg, he tried to pull himself out of his mind. If Alec was playing some sort of game, Magnus clearly made a mistake in opening his heart to the man. He took a deep breath, relying on the years he spent carefully constructing walls to save him from pain when there was a knock on the door. He got up and went over to the door, adjusting the scarf around his neck before opening the door and seeing a nervous looking Alec on the other side.

“Hey.” He said quietly, offering him a small smile. Magnus moved out of the way to let Alec into the apartment. When he closed the door Alec continued. “I wanted to apologize - for tonight. Jace and Izzy, they can go a bit overboard.”

“There’s a lot to unravel in what I heard tonight, Alexander.” Magnus said a little coldly.

“I – No, there’s nothing to it. They’re just nosy and have no boundaries. They didn’t mean anything by it Magnus. I swear.” Alec rushed out, gesturing with his hands that Magnus yearned to reach out and grab. He looked away from Alec, clenching his jaw, trying to keep a level head. He turned back to Alec

“Were a virgin when we got together?” Was all he could think to ask. Alec shifted uncomfortably, looking away. Magnus took that as affirmation. If Alec had lied about something so trivial, what else was fake? “Why – Do I even know anything about you?”

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” Alec said, a bit of desperation in his voice. “I was just worried. You know me, I’m with you. I want to be with you.”

“Do you?” Magnus countered. “How can I believe anything you tell me now, Alec?”

Alec opened his mouth, and Magnus felt like he was cracking. He thought things were going so well. He cared about Alec! If he was lying about such trivial things about who knew he was gay and how many partners he had been with, what’s to say any of what he said was real. What if he was just using Magnus?

That’s always how it went, wasn’t it? Magnus was good for sex, short flings, but no one ever wanted something more. He sighed.

“I think you should go.”

“Magnus.” Alec’s said, voice cracking. Magnus’s heart constricted painfully. He moved over to the door, opening it as he held his head high. Alec made a noise, staring at Magnus while Magnus resolutely looked forward. Alec walked through the door and it was when Magnus shut it, he felt himself crumble.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give you an idea of their current routine ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [whatwouldmagnusdo](http://whatwouldmagnusdo.tumblr.com).


End file.
